


Solo contigo

by Denis_co



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denis_co/pseuds/Denis_co
Summary: Sakusa no es una persona que deje que todos se le acerquen y toquen, Sakusa no suele llevar una conversación muy amena con alguien que no sea su primo, pero, Sakusa solo es diferente con alguien especial...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	Solo contigo

Todos conocen a Sakusa Kiyoomi como un chico que no deja que las personas lo toquen, pero, si lo conocieran como yo lo he hecho, podrán darse cuenta que si Omi-kun esta con una persona especial y única para él, se comporta de una manera diferente, ¿no me creen? Pues aquí les cuento.

Al ver a Sakusa en Black Jackals, lo primero que hice fue darle un apodo, algo normal para mi, pero él lo miraba con algo de repugnancia, aunque a los días, no solo se acostumbro a eso, solo yo podía llamarlo de esa manera.

" _-¡Omi-kun!- grito un energético Bokuto hacia Sakusa, quien solo fue capaz de mirarlo y decirle._

_-No me llames así, mi nombre es Sakusa- y luego solo ignoro a Bokuto._

_-¿Qué fue eso Omi-kun? El pobre de Bo-kun se va a deprimir- se burlaba un rubio teñido mientras se instalaba junto a Sakusa._

_-Nada- respondió simplemente y comenzó su calentamiento_ ".

A las semanas, comenzó a hablarme mucho mas allá de monosílabos, y créanme que Sakusa no hablaba con monosílabos ni con su primo y ni con el capitán, pensar de que fui uno de aquellos privilegiados capaces de tener una grata conversación con Sakusa fue lo mejor.

" _-¡Esos remates que haces en serio son tan asquerosos!- decía Miya Atsumu junto a Sakusa luego de un partido de practica_

_-Tus colocaciones también lo son, y no te lo recalco cada vez que las realizas- le contesto Sakusa._

_-Claro que no, mis colocaciones son tan asombrosas y fáciles de rematar, tienes que admitirlo- comenzó a defender Atsumu ._

_-En que son fáciles tienes razón...- hizo una pausa para beber agua y continuo- ... Pero no son nada fuera de lo común-._

_-Omi-kun, admite que son geniales- le contesto Atsumu_ ".

Unos meses después, Sakusa comenzó a aceptar algunas salidas fuera de practica e informales, en esas salidas cada vez conocía mas a Omi-kun, y bueno, también me enamoraba más de él, porque si, Sakusa Kiyoomi comenzaba a gustarme, aunque al principio se comportara distante, no me importaba, le quería de igual forma.

"- _Omi-kun, ¿Qué te parece ir a la tienda de 'samu luego?- pregunto Atsumu a Sakusa mientras se cambiaban de ropa, algunos del equipo, tales como Barnes y Bokuto, se decían entre ellos que seria imposible que Sakusa aceptara esa salida, y menos viniendo de Atsumu._

_-Umm...- Sakusa lo pensó un momento- Esta bien, no haría mal salir unos momentos- dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse._

_Quienes pensaron que rechazaría la propuesta, quedaron impresionados al darse cuenta que se equivocaron, ya que no había notado que había una leve cercanía entre Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi_ ".

Y bueno, después de las salidas, Sakusa dejaba que tocara su hombro, en señal de que quería decirle algo o golpear levemente la espalda para darle ánimos, entre otras cosas más, y bueno, los del equipo comenzaban a sospechar que tipo de relación teníamos, ya que Sakusa y yo nos volvíamos un poco más íntimos.

"- _¿Estas bien?- pregunto con un pequeño deje de preocupación y la mano extendida Sakusa a Atsumu, quien en esos momentos se resbalo y cayó frente a algunas fans._

_-Si, solo que mi dignidad se fue a la mierda- respondió el teñido mientras aceptaba la mano extendida de su compañero o amigo, como prefería decirle Atsumu._

_-¿Seguro? ¿No te golpeaste fuerte?- volvió a preguntar Sakusa, Atsumu nunca creyó que Sakusa se preocuparía por él, y si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses atrás, no se lo creería._

_-Tranquilo Omi-kun, no paso nada malo, solo me caí- contesto Atsumu mientras sonreía_ ".

Bueno, unos pocos años después, nos toco jugar contra Schweiden Adlers, el equipo que tenia a Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi y Hishiumi Korai como rivales, aquellos 3 eran muy fuertes, pero no contábamos con que el pequeño Hinata se uniría a nuestro equipo y juegue como titular en aquel partido. 

Desde la derrota que tuvimos contra Karasuno en la preparatoria, siempre vi un gran potencial en Hinata, y quería poder colocar para él y así demostrarle a Kageyama que no solo él podía hacer perfectas colocaciones. En un inicio, me concentre mucho en Hinata, dejando a Omi-kun de lado; pero un día, el cual llegue tarde a la practica, pude notar que Omi-kun miraba de a ratos a Hinata siempre, aunque la mandarina no se daba cuenta, no sabia que era en esos instantes, no sabia que había hecho Hinata contra Omi-kun; pero ahora puedo decirlo con libertad, Sakusa Kiyoomi estaba algo celoso de que le prestara atención a la pequeña mandarina que a él.

Pero bueno, prosiguiendo con el partido, al ser victoria nuestra, no pude contener mucho mi emoción, y después del partido, con mis compañeros, y si, Omi-kun también; fuimos a festejar a un bar, ni Meian-san, Omi-kun y yo estábamos tan pasados de copas como los demás, pero hubo algo que a mi se escapo, y que en esos momentos quería morirme.

" _-Omi-kun, esa victoria fue genial- hablaba con entusiasmo Atsumu cerca de Sakusa._

_-Solo fue una victoria como muchas, no se porque alardeas tanto sobre eso- le contesto Sakusa._

_-Es que pude bajar de las nubes a ese maldito Kageyama, eso me encanta- dijo Atsumu mucho más emocionado que antes._

_-Si sabes que hablas mal de la pareja de Hinata frente a él- contesto Sakusa, ambos dirigieron su mirada al peli naranja, pero este se encontraba muy animado hablando con aquel que se hacia llamar su maestro, que no sabia de que hablaban los demás._

_-No nos escucha de igual forma- rió Atsumu- aaaah... Omi-kun, en serio me gustas, no, te amo- hablo Atsumu, pensando que aquello lo decía en su mente._

_Atsumu noto un silencio por parte de su compañero, así que decidió mirarle y preguntar que qué sucedía, pero al mirar a Sakusa, supo que aquello no lo había pensado, que se escapo de sus labios. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un Sakusa con la cabeza agacha, su rostro denotaba sorpresa y, ¿eso era alegría?, también sus mejillas estaban coloradas de un leve color carmín. Miya no podía creerlo, esa imagen de su Omi-kun era tan bella, tanto que quería guardarla en su memoria para siempre._

_-Omi-kun...- murmuró Atsumu, pensaba en retractarse de sus palabras, no quería alejar a Sakusa, y menos después de tanto que se le dificultó acercarse._

_-Acompáñame- solo eso salió de los labios de Kiyoomi, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se iba uno donde hubiera menos gente y bullicio, obviamente, seguido de Atsumu._

_Al llegar al lugar todo fue un silencio total por parte de ambos, aquella tensión se podía cortar fácilmente, pero ninguno dijo nada, ninguno quería saber exactamente que sucedía después_ ".

Recuerdo que fue un momento muy incomodo, digo, me confesé sin darme cuenta, y no sabia si esa persona me quería o no, tampoco sabia si me quería mandar a la mierda en un lugar mas tranquilo o tirar por aquel balcón en donde estábamos, porque si, estábamos en un balcón, y yo ya veía mi muerte.

" _-Yo...- Atsumu fue quien rompió aquel silencio, iba a retractarse, si, aunque su corazón no quería eso, el quería conservar aun a Sakusa a su lado, y si eso implica que oculte sus sentimientos, lo haría._

_-¿Es verdad?- interrumpió Kiyoomi, él tampoco quería tener esperanza, bien podía ser una broma por parte del teñido, y no quería quedar en ridículo pensando que fue verdad, porque si, Sakusa quería que fuera verdad, porque se fue enamorando lentamente de aquel saco de gérmenes que intentaba acercarse a él de diferentes maneras- dime...- Miya no contestaba- Atsumu, dime si es verdad o no-._

_-Si te digo, nuestra amistad, si es que podemos llamarla así, ¿se perderá?- necesitaba saber eso, no iba a permitirse perder a su Omi-kun._

_-Dependerá de la respuesta que me des- hablo firme Sakusa_ ".

Yo no sabia que contestarle, ya que, en mi mente había muchas posibilidades, y esas eran:

1- si digo que no, que era broma, me tirara del balcón, pero si tiene algo de compasión, me golpeara y dirá que no vuelva a decir eso, que se asustó pensando que si tenía sentimientos por él.

2A- si digo que si, que me gusta, me tirara del balcón, ¿y por qué? Se preguntaran ustedes, pues porque puede que él no me acepte.

2B- se llama 2b porque es la otra posibilidades de la 2, en vez de tirarme, me golpeara y dirá que él no me acepta y que no le volviera a hablar.

Esas eran mis suposiciones, nunca considere si aceptaba mis sentimientos.

" _-Bueno...- el teñido se lo pensó un momento, podía perderlo, pero, ¿quien no arriesga no gana?- Si, me gustas y mucho Kiyoomi- aunque ya pensaba lo que podía suceder, se arriesgó de igual manera._

_Miya mantuvo su mirada baja, no era capaz de ver a la cara a su amigo, no después de eso"._

Si, me matarán por hablar entre aquel recuerdo, pero es que en esos momentos mi corazón iba a mil, no quería que Omi-kun me rechazara y dejara de ser mi amigo, no, no quería alejarlo, pero aun así di la respuesta que menos quería dar, ya que era la que más afectaba si todo terminaba mal.

_"Atsumu, al no tener ni un susurro por parte de Sakusa, se armo de valor y levanto la mirada, encontrándose a Kiyoomi con una mano y su boca y unas mejillas mas ruborizadas que antes, Miya no entendía que pasaba, por qué Omi-kun se encontraba así._

_-Omi-kun...- musitó preocupado, Sakusa lo miro a los ojos, con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas de estos- oye, ¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras acercaba su mano para limpiar aquellos ojos en los cuales se perdía, pero que ahora estaban cubiertos con una pocas lágrimas._

_-Yo también...- hablo Sakusa en un susurro, un susurro que pareció algo irreal para Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, aquel chico que era muy malo para decir lo que le sucedía, acababa de decir que gusta de Atsum_ u".

No me lo creía, o sea, se que todos y todas caen antes mi, digo, soy una belleza, pero escuchar aquello de los hermosos labios de Kiyoomi, que le gusto, que le encanto, que me desea, juro que yo quería lanzarme del balcón para saber si era un sueño o no.

" _-¿Cómo?- preguntó anonadó Miya._

_-También me gustas- respondió más firme Sakusa, en su rostro, se podía encontrar una hermosa sonrisa, una bellísima sonrisa según Atsumu, aquella sonrisa no la olvidaría nunca, pero nunca jamás._

_-Omi-kun, tu...- Atsumu no podía hablar de tan emocionado que estaba, no podía creer que en serio, Sakusa estaba enamorado de él, aun no podía- ¿Quieres... ser mi novio?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Claro...-_ "

¡Mierda! En ese momento quería volar, quería saltar, quería gritar, Omi-kun, MI Omi-kun, se convirtió en mi novio, yo... Wow! Fue lo máximo, no pude contenerme y lo alce para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, pensé que me golpearía por tocarlo, pero no, él solo se dejo abrazar, y no solo eso ¡CORRESPONDIÓ MI ABRAZO! Mierda, estaba a punto de morir en aquellos momentos.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegamos a la practica, lo primero que hice fue gritárselo a todo el equipo.

" _-OMI-KUN Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDOOOHH... AUCH!- Grito Atsumu, lo primero fue un grito de emoción, pero al último momento se convirtió en uno de dolor, ya que, Sakusa le golpeo en el lugar más cercano que tenia, el estomago._

_-Cierra la boca, saco de gérmenes- dijo para luego evitar las miradas de todo el equipo._

_-Si, también te amo Omi-kun- rio Atsumu._

_Luego de las practicas, el entrenador pidió hablar con ellos, para confirmar si era verdad aquello que dijo Atsumu al entrar, ambos lo confirmaron y prometieron que su relación no interferiría ni con las practicas ni en los partidos"_.

Meses después me fui dando cuenta de todo de lo que he hablado, que Sakusa Kiyoomi puede ser un chico de lo mas cerrado, pero cuando llega una persona especial, SU persona especial, solo dejara que esta realice hasta lo que mas le molesta.

Si no me creen, luego de la confirmación frente a todo el equipo, pase abrazado a Sakusa mientras el revisaba algo en su teléfono, ni se molesto en alejarme o pedirme que lo hiciera, pero luego, cuando Bo-kun fue a pedirle algo, con solo tocarle el brazo, Omi-kun se alejo un poco y solo de respondió un "No" sin dejar que Bo-kun le dijera que era lo que quería.

Varias veces a sucedido eso, pero ya no es tan sorpresivo que Omi-kun solo deje que yo me acerque, bueno, después de ya 2 años de relación, me he acostumbrado a ese trato especial de Kiyoomi hacia mi, soy un privilegiado para él, aunque 'samu y Suna dicen "es solo porque eres él único que se intento acercar a él, eres el único que insistió tanto en su atención, solo contigo hace las cosas que antes odiaba", yo diría que es solo por que me ama, pero no vivo en la cabeza de mi Omi-kun como para saber.


End file.
